Ordgar
An English Huscarl (professional warrior) originally from the village of Crowhurst. Ordgar is an experienced Captain in the King's army, and the cousin of Leofric. Pre 1066: Not much is known about Ordgar during his time as a child, except that he could have possibly been born in the same house as Leofric. As a child, he enjoyed climbing the circle of oak trees in the forest where the children played and always treasured that place in his heart, always wanting to go back to that place when he was in his adulthood. Tofi's Wedding: Leofric: Ordgar; is it you? Ordgar: It is Leofric During Tofi's wedding with Judith, Ordgar appeared again, in full battle gear leading a black goat at his side. Leofric was displeased that his cousin appeared yet again for more fighting men, despite the time it was but Ordgar paid little head to his cousins complains. He explained to the villagers of Crowhurst that the men he took previously would not be returning, not due to the fact that they were dead but due to the fact that King Harold needed every fighting man he could to take on the Normans when they landed on the beaches. After collecting more fyrd's to help the cause, he faced off with Judith's father, telling the man that he hated taking the men away but was on his orders to do it and was lucky that Judith's father didn't go with the others. Realizing that Leofric wasn't in the room and had disappeared again, Ordgar realized that Leofric was not with them when he was picking and had made a runner. Chasing after Leofric, Ordgar followed the cowardly farmer to a large clearing and listened to the sound of his voice as Leofric spoke, sounding calm and saying that he would become a good soldier. Making Leofric think, he finds the cowardly farmer and yanks him out of the tree and march's him back to Crowhurst, keeping an eye on him while he collected his things. Gathering all the men up and giving them cups of wine and standing them in front of the entire village of Crowhurst, he makes them say the Mead Oath, a pledge that is made before battle. After drinking the wine Ordgar approaches Aelf and asks what is troubling the little boy. Aelf tells the hardened warrior that they will not make it through and that their bodies will fill England's graveyards. Ordgar, like the others are shocked by what Aelf said and he leaves the boy along with the other villagers to look upon the fyrds leaving Crowhurst. Marching them through forest and bush, Ordgar leads Tofi, Leofric and the other fyrds to the beach were thousands of other fyrds and Huscarls await for the winds to turn and the Norman ships to come into sight. Leofric, amazed and scared can only reply with "Christ Almighty On the Road: Leofric: You are ever a bully! Ordgar Ordgar: And you are ever a whining little Shite! Ordgar gives the command for the fyrd's to relinquish their arms and be able to walk as free men until fighting season comes again. The arrival of a messenger interrupts Ordgar's conversation with Tofi and Leofric and Ordgar is imformed that the Northern Earls have been defeated by the Vikings at Fulford. Hating to do it but must, Ordgar commands the newly freed fyrds to take back their arms and await the descison of King Harold. When they are told to march all the way to the Vikingr camp, Ordgar walks with the other fyrds and gives them encouraging words while they walk; ignoring the annoyings from Leofric. Ordgar bites back at Leofric when he makes him carry Tofi's shield and spear while Tofi is carried by Ordgar to their next camp site. While listening to Leofric's entertaining story, we see that the old warrior can still have a laugh when funny moments appear. All voices silenced as they began to hear the cracks of twigs in the woods behind them. Tofi said that it was Elfs; supernatural forest-dwellers with the power to harm or heal. Leofric denied this in fear but this didn't stop Tofi from saying the childhood saying of an Elf. Taking a few Huscarls with him, Ordgar screamed out to the so-called-Elfs to reveal themselves, only to met the weapon men of the West, along with Ealfrith and other Wife- men. Ordgar welcomed them with a kind heart and instructed the other fyrd's to collect meat and water for their new found warriors and brothers. Immediately, Ealfrith asked Tofi for bread but was upset a bit when he said no. She was amused when Leofric (who didn't know that she wanted bread) gave her bread, amusing the other Anglo-Saxon soldiers. Battle of Stamford Bridge: Leofric: You said the fighting season was over, that is what you said! '' Ordgar: ''Does it look like it is over? Ordgar lead the new comers and other soldiers throughout the hills but soon became lost. Asking the men if anyone knew where they were, he was surprised when Ealfrith told him that she knew where they were and directed him to their next campsite. On the morning of the Battle of Stamford bridge, Ordgar lead the men in the chraging which went straight towards the Viking trading post. Pushing the Vikingr back to the bridge, he order the men to form a Shield Wall, spreading out the men from both sides of the bridge. Both sides watched as King Harold and another representative of the Anglo-Saxon army met King Harald Hadrada and his representative on the bridge to see whether or not they could divide the kingdom. Leofric, scared to the bone twisted Ordgar's words saying that the fighting season was over but Ordgar snapped back; asking whether it looked like it was over. When the meeting was finished and Gyrd stood as the champion for the Vikingr, Ordgar chose his spearman to be the representative for the Anglo-Saxon army. Cheering him on, they watched as he was cut done with one hit with Gyrd's axe. Ordgar sent another man onto the bridge, this time an axe weilding soldier but was shocked when he was cut down and went to join his spearman friend. Ordgar, shocked by the warrior told his men that he was just a man, a single man and ordered more men onto the bridge; being led by a black Anglo-Saxon he continually told his mates to stop pushing at the back, scared about what Gyrd was about to do. Each Anglo-Saxon they sent onto the bridge was cut down by Gyrd.